


And Then There Were Three

by DMitchell1985



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Canon - Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a moment for heartbreak to walk into your front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tony_snark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_snark/gifts).



> **Additional Pairing:** teeny bit of Abraham Lincoln/Mary Todd in passing
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any part of _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_.
> 
>  **Paraphrased Prompt:** Movie-verse: Abe and Speed are together until Will shows up. Heartbreak and drama ensues.
> 
>  **Warnings/Enticements:** This fic will contain some language and thoughts that are now considered racist/outdated, but fit for the time period this fic is written for. Please be advised, but hopefully not entirely put off.
> 
>  **Author’s Notes:** This was written for [Marena](http://fangirlmarena.tumblr.com) for being a badass. Thank you for your brilliance, the wonderful discussions we’ve had, and all of the compliments and encouragement you have heaped upon me. I wanted to write your prompt as it’s supposed be: And then they had sex. The End. But, this is what came out instead. I hope that you enjoy this fic and that it does your prompt and pairing hopes justice. ♥

Joshua silently looked on as the Negro invited himself into his shop. Now, he didn’t have a problem with their kind, strictly speaking, but he found it to be mightily bold of him. How did this Negro know that he would be welcomed to talk amongst he and Abe as though they were equals? How did he know that the store’s owner did not have a shooting iron hidden away underneath the counter specifically for Negroes that stepped out of their place?

He couldn’t. 

But here he was, mocking Abe all the same and grasping onto his friend with all the familiarity Joshua thought to be his alone to treasure. He seethed inwardly to see them conversing so casually, plotting and planning for the escaped slave to elude capture by his rightful masters. It wasn’t right! Slavery was a difficult thing for him to bear as the next man, but there were procedures to be followed, and with good reason!

He _ached_ to see their arms about one another as his beloved Abraham tossed a pitiful introduction back at him as an afterthought. The weight of their quick dismissal stung as it folded over him all at once. He had gladly and openly given Abraham everything he needed; yet, he was only worth a passing introduction to a criminal that obviously meant more to Abraham than he did.

Joshua sighed dejectedly and stared at their retreating backs through the storefront window. This time the previous evening, it had been Joshua whose body was held close by those very same arms. It had been _his_ face buried in Abraham’s neck as their bodies moved together in the oldest rhythm known to every sexually reproducing species of the animal kingdom.

He could still feel the phantom shudders that overtook Abraham’s lean body as his hands slid along the length of Abe’s cock. His eager fingers had raced from vein to vein as they made their way down between Abraham’s perfect thighs to lovingly spread his lover’s knees for his gaze alone. He had been no stranger to bedfellows, be they men or women, but no one’s body could quite compare to that of Abraham’s. It was a contest that no man or woman could ever hope to win.

His fingernails dug their way into the countertop as his mind slowly dismantled the sound of Abraham moaning for him to go _faster, harder, Speed!_ His breath dwindled to little more than the occasional pull of air, only enough to keep his lungs barely sated, as he remembered the consuming heat of Abraham’s body. His long legs possessively encircled his waist to keep Joshua from moving further away than the shift of his cock and his hips would allow.

There was nothing on God’s green earth to compare to the feel of sinking into Abraham’s willing body without Joshua feeling like a damned sissy for trying. He wasn’t one much for poetry, but he knew he would have to turn such phrases if he were ever so brave as to explain the time he spent with Abe.

His fingers instinctively flexed against the counter as they remembered the feel of taking Abe’s cock in hand and jerking him toward his release, the warm shock of come covering his fist, before Joshua would allow himself to find his own. There weren’t many things Joshua knew about this world outside of his business and his politics, but he knew for damned sure that a true gentleman made their bedfellow come before they did. He had done it and so much more for Abe, without entreaty or promise for reward in return. He would have gladly given Abe anything he wanted, if only Abe’s heart desired to see it done.

But this . . .

This, he could not do. He could not allow his best of friends to waltz off with a fellow that was not him. His heart could allow for Mary, for they both would need to take wives sooner rather than later, but he would be damned if he allowed another man into their shared bed. Particularly, if that man was a wanted criminal, who would only invite trouble and the law into both of their lives.

He would have to be smart about it, and discreet to boot, but no such plan occurred to him on how to break them apart this night. He could see no way for him to call Abe back without seeming the jealous, pitiable lover. This was the one thing he could not allow, but he must out sheer powerlessness to bend this situation according to his will.

So, he would let them have their night together. He would let the Negro enjoy that which rightfully belonged to him on borrowed time. Joshua could only hope that he would truly appreciate the feel of Abe’s strong arms around him as Abe’s tongue slid against his own. It was nothing to be ungrateful for. However, with the coming of the morn, their night together would surely be their last, if Joshua had anything to say about it.


End file.
